Behind the Mask: A Phantom Story
by TheseSuppressiveGreenEyes
Summary: Placed in modern day Spain, Erik takes young Christine to his under ground layer of his Opera...where she makes a choice that stumps Erik and makes Raoul go insane.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** _Okay, first off…HI! J Thanks for taking an interest in my PhanFic. Now, before you read any futher, I must warn this….**_This story is not along the same plot line as the book or movies. I've changed up the characters quite a bit as well. _**The setting is different, as you will see. The story I'm writing itself was based off a dream I had after I had started reading the Phantom of the Opera. Honestly, it's the Phantom of the Opera in my own perspective. I hope you enjoy! *le fades away to the fifth cellar* -TheseSuppressiveGreenEyes.

_**Christine's Prospective...**_

I sighed nervously as I brushed my hair, preparing for my first solo spot in the Opera. We were preforming Faust, a rather popular play. I'd worked long and hard with my tutor...my Angel of Music. Just thinking of him was enough to send me into a flush of embarrassment. A part of me had fallen madly in love with the heavenly voice that tutored me from the shadows.

Though, he thinks he had me fully convinced that he was the angel my father spoke so highly of, I knew better. I wasn't a naive child who'd believe in fairy tales all her life. My field of innocence had been burnt down with my father's death...

"Christine, my dear, something troubles you?" spoke a gentle and soft voice. I shook my head, suddenly becoming aware of the tears trickling down my face. The voice, HIS voice, was the only thing that numbed the throbbing pain my father's death had left. "I'm just nervous, my angel. Terribly nervous..." I trailed off quietly, playing idly with my fingers. I heard a soft chuckle, almost as if in my ear. "You'll do just fine, you've worked so hard..." He stated, a smile was evident in his voice. This praise was enough to flush my skin a scarlet pink, he thought so highly of me. "I have a brilliant teacher to thank for that." I smiled, looking up as if he were standing in front of me. The voice only chuckled in reply and I smiled, his words were more than comforting to me. But yet, it made her uneasy. I was more than a little terrified of disappointing the Voice.

The Voice, no doubtingly seeing my ever so apparent worry -he'd made it clear several times that my "green eyes often betrayed my emotions"- started humming softly, making me more than a little dizzy. It was almost a drug, to hear his soft musical voice. Whether or not he was a man, his voice was certainly from Heaven. A gift from God himself, no doubt. My nervous, as if scared of his voice, where all but gone, and I finished getting ready for the play.

**_Raoul's Perspective..._**

Anxious, I paced back and forth. "PHILLIP, COME ON! WE'LL BE LATE!" I called out for what must have been the millionth time, he was taking a painfully long amount of time getting ready. I mumbled incoherently as I paced. My brother and I were taking a vacation in Barcelona, Spain and decided to go to an Opera that night. I felt odd, almost uneasy about going. I wondered if it was jet lag or maybe my own childish fear.

"Finally!" I huffed as my brother made his way down stairs, he merely smirked. "You act as if you're head is on fire." He mumbled as he pulled his jacket on, shaking his head. "And you take longer than our sister to get ready!" I smiled, dodging his hand as he swung. "Now, to the Opera!" Phillip proclaimed with a clap of his hands.

What seemed like a blink of an eye, we were sitting in our box, peering down at the stage. Murmurs of conversations flowed around me, all too quiet to make out. Suddenly the room grew quiet as the lights dimmed and the first act began.

The, as the lead took her spot on stage, I nearly fainted. Could my eyes deceive me? "No..." I thought as the actress started to sing, it was her. Christine Daee.

**_A/N: So, what do you think? Let me know please. :) I'll have another chapter up ASAP. ^_^ _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_Christine's Prospective…._**

**I guess I must have fainted during my performance, because I woke up with three people standing over me. There was Mrs. Giry, Meg's mother and my adoptive mother. The Opera Doctor was there too, and then there was a boy. A blonde hair, blue eyed boy who I hadn't a clue to who he was. The way he looked at me, a mix of adoration and lust, startled me. "Miss Daee…" The boy trailed off, as if I were to know who this kid was…"Maybe you remember me" he paused, taking off his hat (how old fashioned), his accent was thick. Maybe it was French? "But we met long ago...I saved your scarf from been blown away." He continued, his voice soft and calm. I started at him, dumbfounded. "Oh sir, I think you have me mistaken for some other girl." I couldn't help but laugh, I didn't know this boy. **

**His expression was a mix of severe pain and frustration….Then, it hit me. I recognized him. My mind suddenly was rushed back to the time Mrs. Giry had taken Meg and me to Paris, for a summer trip. **

**Mrs. Giry had saved up so much to take us on that trip, to show us where she grew up learning. I was young, maybe ten at the oldest. I wasn't quiet sure. I was wearing a scarf my father had given me, it was old and used, but it was her favorite. The wind was blowing so strong that it blew away, and a young boy went running after it, right into a lake. Smiling triumphantly, the boy returned the scarf, both of them were soaking went. I smiled delighted and kissed the young boy on his cheek, giggling as he blushed. **

**The boy and I started seeing each other often and eventually became very much fond of each other, as much as two children can be. He was older by a few years, but it was hardly noticeable. We played as young children do….It was the only happy summer I had had since my father's death…Until it was time to leave, to go back to my small house in Texas.**

**"I shall never forget you, Mademoiselle!" He declared as he kissed my hand. "Nor will I." I had recited softly, tears filling my eyes…..**

**"Christine, you must remember me!" Raoul insisted, his eyes pleading. Though, I had loved this boy once, I had no feelings for him now. I felt terrible as I thought of this, but it was the truth. "Christine…." I heard a faint whisper. **

**My skin grew cold and I was sure the fear was plain in my eyes because Raoul grew silent. "Christine." I heard it again, it was the voice. It was HIM. "I'm sorry sir." I started, putting on my most Southern Bell act that I could "I do not know you, and I would very much like it if you'd leave." I insisted, sitting up a little from the sofa that I laid on. **

**Raoul's mouth hung open, surprised by my blunt answer. "In fact…" I continued, sitting all the way up, "I'd like to be alone, -no no, I'm fine- just please, leave me be." I said, staring at all the faces. "You heard Ms, Daee, she wants to be alone, now go!" Mrs. Giry said, her voice mixed with frustration and her French accent. **

**"But…But" Raoul stuttered, but Mrs. Giry had already had him out of the room, along with the doctor, before he could get another word in. "And besides, Raoul De Chagny…it would be wise for you to leave her alone, for good." She added in a low and serious voice, before shutting the door. **

**"Christine, is there anything you'd like before I go?" Asked Mrs. Giry, gathering her purse and coat. I shook head quietly, afraid to speak. She kissed my forehead and left without another word, Mrs. Giry knew about my Angel, so she understood why I acted to strange. **

**A sorrow filled sigh filled my ears along with another whisper "Christine…Oh, my Christine…"**

** _Raoul's Perspective…._**

**I was in total disbelief as to what just happened. My child hood love just had to remember me! And I knew she did, I saw it in those perfect green eyes of hers. Those eyes never lied. She remembered me, but she was scared…yes, fear was certainly present on her face. But, why had she lied to me? Why did she insist on not remembering me? Why? I paced anxiously in the hall way for the second time that night. Suddenly, an idea came to me. I'd reason with Christine, I must get a chance to be alone with her!**

**Rushing down the hall with my new hope, I made way for her room. I was just about to knock when I heard a sorrow stricken voice from the other side, the voice made my heart ache…but it was not Christine's, it was a man. **

**"Christine…You promised me…" The man whispered, he sounded as if he had been stabbed through the chest. "And I have kept that promise! Raoul is no one, he's just a boy from a past…a past that no longer belongs to me! HE IS NOTHING TO ME! My heart belongs entirely to music, and to nothing else!" Christine pleaded her voice breaking as it reached a high octave. It was hard to understand it all, her southern accent made it hard to understand her some times. **

** My heart bled with every word she said, did she mean it? I was nothing to her….Then the truth hit me, stone cold. She was devoted to this man, to the man who pled with her. There was another….This truth made me sick, I thought I was going to faint again. **

**"You must love me…" The voice declared, almost as if a captive talking to his prisoner. "I DO, I SING ONLY FOR YOU! I GAVE MY SOUL TO YOU!" Christine sobbed. The pain in both of the voiced was so clear, so strong, it made my pain only worse. "Your soul is a precious thing child; no emperor could receive a greater gift" the voice replied quietly. **

**Then, the voices stopped. The silence grew; I heard nothing but Christine's cries. Then…then there was singing, the man was singing. I wasn't sure what it was because he sang in Spanish. The voice was heavenly and haunting, and Christine's cries stopped. Suddenly, the singing was gone…and so was Christine's crying voice. **

**I panicked, banging on the door, crying out her name. "CHRISTINE!" "CHRISTINE!" It was no good, the door was locked and no one was answering my pleas. I decided to wait, wait for the door to open. I wanted an explanation. I waited and waited…there was no one. Finally, growing tired, I went home…heart broken and nearly mad. **

**_Erik's Prospective…_**

**Christine had done wonderfully at _Faust_, of course she did. I had taught her and she had such an angelic voice. She was gorgeous and I loved her. _She was my Christine. _I had hoped to never show myself, but this boy…this Raoul, he was threatening to take my beloved songbird away. I couldn't let that happen. **

**I watched as they brought her to the room, the poor child had fainted, and the people gathered around her. I was there, I never left her. I watched her until those perfect jade eyes of her opened. She stared at the boy, clueless at first. He muttered something about a scarf and her face went blank, as if she suddenly DID remember him. **

**I felt a cold stab of fear run through me; did she know the De Chagny? I called her name, to recall her attention. She grew cold, pale. Then I knew, she did remember him. My heart ached; did her heart belong to him, to this little boy? I smiled slightly as she rushed everyone away, she was mine. No matter what she thought, or this boy thought, she was mine. _My Christine. _**

**"Christine." I simply whispered, making no effort to hide my sadness. She declined to answer, but I knew she was listening. I sighed "Christine, who is he?" I asked, already know the answer. "No one, he's no one, just some silly kid." She replied hurriedly, she was terrible at lying. "Christine…You promised me…" I sighed; the pain in my chest was more than I could bear. "And I have kept that promise! Raoul is no one, he's just a boy from a past…a past that no longer belongs to me! HE IS NOTHING TO ME! My heart belongs entirely to music, and to nothing else!" Christine pleaded her voice, the sound made the pain worse. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and console her, but that was forbidden. What lamb would lie within the wolf's arms willing? **

**"Shhh, child, Shhh." I said softly, almost in tears. "I will not leave, as long as you're heart remains devoted to me, to your music." "It is!" She pleads in between sobs. "Remember your vow, you shall never give your heart to a man on Earth, or I will leave." I recited as I had so few months ago, to ensure that she'd never leave. **

**"He is nothing to me…" Christine whispered, the truth was clear in her voice. "You must love me…" I trailed off, knowing that she could never truly love ME, this evil wretched monster…but she could love her Angel of Music…_Her Angel_.**

**"I do! I sing only for you and tonight, I gave you my soul!" She said in a broken voice. "Your soul is a precious thing child; no emperor could receive a greater gift." Was that what I was? An emperor? The thought made me smirk a little, a man who was cruelly hated by the world an emperor! Oh the irony! I heard a sound from outside Christine's dressing room door and was quiet. I knew it was Raoul, he was spying. Oh that fop, how I hated him…trying to take MY Christine from me, the only light this monster had ever seen. I was out raged, I thought quickly. **

**I started singing a lullaby I had sung to her so many times. She was entranced at once, glad for the sound of my voice. Oh, the way I loved the peaceful look on her face when I sang, how I wished I could let her know how much joy she gave me! **

**I opened the mirror, acting as quickly as I could and led her down the path to my under ground home, my empire, away from Raoul…away from the world above…**

********A/N: What do you think so far? Tell me pretty please! :) -jumps back down to the fifth cellar-****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I can't stop writing these things. :o My word pad is being weird and I'm not sure why, but half is in bold and the other half is in regular text. Sorry. :|  
**

**MoonlitRendezvous : Thanks for the feedback. :) I shall!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Christine's Prospective….**

**I woke up, groggy, not sure of what happened. I was in an ocean oh black silk. I was on a giant, and an extremely comfortable I might add, bed. I sat up, my blonde hair matted in all different directions. I looked around, unfamiliar with my surroundings. **

**"Where am I?" I asked myself aloud. I got up slowly, still in my performance dress –a simple white corset dress that fit rather nicely in the chest area-. Not making any noise, I looked for a door…no luck. I sighed and sat on the bed again, curling my legs under me. **

**I closed my eyes and thought back to the previous night. There was Raoul, oh that boy made me so mad…he was ruining everything for me. He was going to take my Angel away, I wouldn't let it. **

**Then, there was the voice….oh how sad he was! The sadness broke my heart; Raoul honestly meant nothing to me, absolutely nothing. I thought about what happened after I plead m devotion to my Angel…but I drew a blank. In fact…there was nothing I could remember after hearing the Spanish lullaby the Voice always sang me…**

**I jumped a little as an unseen door opened and a man walked in…He was tall, a nice –very nice- figure…he wore all black. A black dress clothes with white gloves and on his face…a white domino mask, sold white. You could barely see his eyes and mouth.**

** The site was, unsettling, but I knew him at once…he was the Opera Ghost, the Phantom of the Opera. **

**Strange things had been going on around the Opera House, the older Spanish ladies at once accusing an evil spirit. **

**People had seen a masked figured dressed in all black, except his gloves and mask, his eyes were a haunting yellow that you'd only see in the dark, his hair was black as night. **

**He'd stalk around the corridors….just…watching, listening to everyone and everything, as if he was searching for something. **

**The only thing that kept this rumor alive –other than silly ballet brats with over active imaginations -was the fact that Joseph Bouquet –a serious and clear minded man, not know for his…imagination. Honestly, he was rather a total bore- had seen the masked creature himself. **

**Joseph was a short older man from France who'd seen many years in the Opera, his grey hair told of the stressful story, when he spoke of such things…it had a certain weight behind it. **

**"I was on the cat walks, pulling some of the sand bags up when _he_ appeared!" Joseph said with over exaggerated emphasis. "He was terrible! He had black holes for eyes that pierced your soul, he was dressed in a typical dress clothes, odd for that time of day. Just like any good ghost, he never spoke, and seemed to move like the wind. He came and went before I knew it! My poor old heart never stopped beating…" **

**"A ghost that wears dress clothes?" questioned Mrs. Giry, a look of out of place worry clear on her face. "I tell you its true! There is a_ ghost _I saw_ him_!" He spat as he got more and more frustrated, his French accent making his words slightly hard to understand. He's tone of seriousness compares to one who was testifying in a court of his peers. I only shook my head as I listened, astonished. **

**I didn't believe a word of it, I was religious -I went to service every Sunday- but I wasn't about to believe in a ghost that haunted an opera, there was no sense in it. Since that day, everyone saw the Ghost…and if anything went wrong, anything went missing or if anyone was the victim of a childish prank, the Ghost did it!**

**All of my disbelieve was washed away as I stared at the Opera Ghost, who seemed to do nothing but stare back. The description that Joseph had given was exact, Joseph had seen him. **

**"Christine…" The Ghost whispered so soft and gentle, it made my heart stop. I knew that voice, that whisper. That was my _Angel of Music; _that was_ The Voice. _The voice that sang me to sleep so many times, that came into my dressing room…that taught me all that I knew about music since I came to stay at the Opera House…**

"Oh Christine, I can explain!" He cried, moving to sit on the foot of the bed. He held his head in his hands, sobbing. "Please Christine; I _beg_ you, don't hate me!" He cried, his Spanish accent making the words all the more sorrowful. I only stared at him, not with anger, but with utter confusion.

Had the Opera ghost, My Angel of Music, kidnapped me? And why had he? A part of me, a deep part, was secretly glad he wasn't the "Angel of Music", that part of me begged that he was a man…and physical, tangible, man…someone I could touch, feel…That part of me had fallen into a sort of lustful infatuation with The Voice, The Ghost.

I put my hand on his back, trying to comfort him. He seemed to relax with my touch, his sobs calming some. "Oh but you should be!" He groaned. "I'm not your angel of music! I am the Phantom of the Opera, a demon that's brought _his angel_ to his Hades!" He cried, the sound of it made my heart break into several pieces.

He got down on his knees before me; still hold his face in his hands, and cried…did nothing but cried. "Please, don't cry. I'm not mad at you." I whispered making my voice as sweet and soft as I could manage. I kept my eyes on him, praying he'd calm down.

He looked up at me, his yellow eyes filled with an ancient sorrow. "_Why?" _He questioned, looking me over. I half smiled "I can't answer that with complete certance, sir. I'm just not, if anything, I'm awfully curious." He chuckled lightly, though it hardly sounded amused, and shook his head "You're an angel, my dear, an angel."

"An angel? Hardly." I laughed, shaking my own head now. "What is your name? It sounds awfully odd to call you Mr. Ghost." I asked, giggling a little. He smiled a little, hesitant, he was still extremely upset.

"Erik." He stated, looking over me as I repeated him.

We sat in silence for awhile; I was waiting for him to calm down some, so I could ask him _why_ I was here.

"Sir, why am I here?" I asked softly after what seemed like an eternity. He groaned a little, sitting back down next to me.

"I don't know, I acted on impulse…I couldn't let that boy sweep you away, I couldn't let him take the only thing I've ever cared about away from me." He rambled, his voice growing terribly bitter.

"So, you decided to kidnap me?" I asked, laughing a little. His face, from what I could honestly tell, was cold. "He left me no choice." He replied, his tone matching the expression he wore. "Who?" I asked, looking at the floor as I played with my fingers.

"_Raoul De Chagny." _He whispered in a low, bitter voice.

Raoul? Was he insane? Raoul was a friend, and a child hood summer crush, but he meant nothing at all to me now, I hardly remembered him. I started laughing; shaking my head

"You're insane!" I said, doubled over now from laughing so hard. Raoul wasn't even my type, I went for the brown eyed-Spanish speaking Latinos, not blue eyed-French- white boys.

"I don't see how my mental status is a point of humor." He mumbled, looking down now. "It's not! I just think its funny how you'd think _Raoul_ was a person of interest to me!" I said, laughing still.

"Why?" He asked, his tone was very annoyed. "My interest, sir" I said, pausing to sit up and straighten my dress "is just the opposite, I don't really go for the blue eyed French men." I continued, looking at him now, my laughing had turned into a slight giggle.

"Then what is your interest, my dear?" He asked, looking at me carefully, his eyes betraying his confusion. "I go for more of the natives here in Spain…" I said begrudgingly, blushing as he smiled.

"I suppose it was foolish not to believe you." He mumbled, looking at my hands now. "That doesn't change the fact that you did in fact kidnap me." I reminded him. "I know…" He trailed off, staring into space now.

"You can't leave though." He added quietly. "Why is that?" I asked, a darker part of me not wanting to leave at all. "You will see." He simply said, standing up and walking out. "If you excuse me please, senora, I have some things that need my attention. I'll be back soon, we will have dinner then. Buenos Dias, my angel." Erik said in a soft whisper, bowing before he left.

My head was swimming, what just happened? Erik, the Opera Ghost, my Angel of Music, kidnapped me because he was…_jealous_? Of _Raoul? _Why? None of this made any sense. I groaned as I layed down, closing my eyes. Before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep.

**_Erik's Prospective..._**

I closed the door quickly to Christine's little room, what on earth was I thinking? She was taking everything so well, she wasn't even mad. She was such a good girl, I didn't deserve to have such a young, believe thing in my life. I sighed as I rowed away from my little house that contained my angel, my prisoner.

She wasn't interested in Raoul, she didn't like him, and so I should let her go, shouldn't I? I couldn't, now that I showed her who I was, partly anyways, I had to make her love me…She had to see me, not this wretched demon I came off as.

But it was impossible, she'd never love, I was forever damned….

I shoved the thought from my head, not wanting to depress myself further than I already was.

"Now, time to see to my allowance." I thought to myself as I made my way to the manager's office.

"This is impossible!" cried Andre in disbelief. "It's the Phantom's doing." Firmin mumbled, laughing a little at the idiocy of the words. "Shut up!" Andre snapped, throwing a newspaper on the desk. The headlines read "Opera Star, Christine Daee, mysteriously goes missing after miraculous performance of Faust". I chuckled lightly, news traveled fast in Spain.

Little did they know, she was safe and sound, under the Opera. I'd never hurt her, ever. I'd kill myself before I did such a thing. Ironic, a man who made a sport of killing and torturing swears he'd never hurt such a young, innocent, naïve girl.

I'd have my way with her if I wanted…

_"No, that is forbidden, I shall never do such a thing!"_ I thought to myself, I wasn't going to be a monster….at least, not to her.

I dropped a letter down into the secretary's desk and made way back to do my other errands, thinking and plotting. Though Christine was sure she had no affection for this little fop, I wasn't sure he felt the same. Keeping her away simply wasn't enough; I'd have to threaten him. A note, a note from the Ghost, should be enough! I rushed back to my little house, quiet enough not to disturb the sleeping angel in her room. I smiled as I wrote my letter "This will do just the trick!" I thought to myself, laughing bitterly. Let's see him take my precious Christine now!

_**Raoul's Prospective...**_

I awoke that morning, feeling just awful from what I had over heard, to an old looking letter with a red seal; it belonged to something out of the 19th century, sitting on my door step.

I stared at it curiously; the letter gave me an eerie feeling. I opened it carefully…the writing was clumsy and in an old red ink….

"**_Dear Raoul De Chagny, _**

**_You'd be wise to keep away from Christine Daaé, she's mine. She belongs to me, and I'm not keen on sharing. I do not intend to let a fop like you take her from me, so, be wise and take my warning or you shall eternally regret it…remember, there are some things worse than death._**

**_ Sinceramnete, _**

**_ El Fantasma De La Opera, The Opera Ghost."_**

A jolt of fear shot down my spine and my skin was cold, I couldn't breathe. Was I being threaten by a ghost? Though, aloud, it seemed funny, but I took this threat very literal. My heart was racing a mile a minute, I looked around to see if the culprit was lingering.

I went inside and threw the letter on my bed, sitting on the foot of it, anxious. Turning the TV on, hoping for some sort of distraction, I nearly fainted, again.

"La diva de la ópera, Christine Daaé, desapareció ayer después de su actuación celestial de Fausto. Nadie ha oído hablar de ella a ver. Estén atentos para más noticias sobre la nueva Prima Donna y de su desaparición." The TV reporter recited, I translated what I could. Christine had gone Messing since yesterday, that man in her room took her!

I quickly got dressed and rushed down to the Opera house, demanding to see the managers. "WHERE ARE THE MANAGERS?" I screamed, trying to get past a few ushers. "Ahh, Senor De Chagny!" Andre said, coming down the step.

"Monsieur _Andre_, please tell me, where is Mademoiselle Daaé?" I pleaded. He grimaced as if he'd been asked this several times that day

"Senor De Chagny, I'm afraid we don't know...no one does." He sighed in a tired voice, shaking his head.

_**A/N: Mkay, what do you think? Yes? No? Let me know loves! I love feedback, reviews, reviews! Thankies! *le fades away***_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_**(A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and the views! :) I know this is a little bit of a short chapter, sorry. :( I've started working on another story lol. My inspirations jump sometimes. Anywho! Tell me what you think(: )**_

_***God's Child: Nothing's wrong with French people, I just placed this in Spain. I'm not entirely sure as to why I picked Spain, but eh. It was more or less based off a dream I had lol. *  
**_

_**Christine's Prospective...**_

"Christine?" I heard a voice whisper, the soft voice I'd come to love. I sat up slowly, my head groggy from my nap. "Yes?" I mumbled, half awake. I heard him chuckle and the door opened, and he stepped in. There he was, Erik. It hadn't been some odd dream, a beautiful nightmare, it was real. He really did kidnap me.

"You're still in your performance dress." He commented with a frown. I blushed, embarrassed. "I have nothing to change into." I replied quietly, fully aware that my hair and make up must be a mess.

"There are clothes for you in the closet, and personals in the bathroom." He said as he pointed to each one. "I'll give you 30 minutes." He said quietly and bowed, leaving the room.

I mumbled to myself as I went through the clothes, all of them were extremely pretty…and costly. I finally settled for a red strappy dress with a black ribbon around the waist and black flats.

I took a quick shower and put a little make up on, letting my hair fall freely, brushing through it quickly.

"Christine?" I heard Erik call; my heart jumped a little as I came out of the bathroom. "You look amazing." He smiled, looking me over.

I blushed and hid my face under my hair, funny how he still had a hold on me, though he had kidnapped me. He took my hand and led me into a little dinning room, an amazing meal set up on the table. It was a traditional arrangement of Spanish food, of course, but it seemed all the more exotic under the dim candle light…in this little house, some where I wasn't sure of.

He pulled a chair out for me as I sat and took his place on the opposite end. We ate in silence for awhile, him barely eating, I kept my gaze on my plate but his never left me. I tried a few times to make idle chatter, small talk, but he said nothing…he'd only nod in reply.

"Erik…" I started after taking a drink of the milk he had sat out. "Yes ma'am?" He asked, looking at me with soft interest. I forced my smile back, not wanting to forget my own question. "Why can't I leave?" I asked in the softest voice I could manage.

His face, from what I could tell, went cold. He didn't answer at first and a knot formed in my stomach, I was scared that he was mad at me now. But, suddenly, his gaze was soft and seductive; his yellow eyes were close to a warm gold. "I need you here, with me; this is your home now, Christine." He whispered, his voice was so soft and alluring that I barely understood what he was saying, I was too caught up in his voice.

"You need me here?" I repeated, my voice shaking a little. He merely nodded, keeping my gaze. I felt my eyes swell up with tears; no one ever had ever needed me. I was use to men, lust driven, telling me that I was the only one they'd take.

But Erik's golden eyes were soft and sincere, he honestly needed me. My heart melted as soon as he spoke the words. "I'll stay." I whispered after a few minutes, my words barely audible. The emotion that flickered across his face was one I can not name; he seemed to be feeling a million emotions at one time.

My own emotions were all over the place. I was in awe for the fact that someone actually needed me, but there was a small part of me that wasn't sure if I should trust him.

Every bell in my head went off, warning me. Some screaming to run away, that telling I'd stay was a mistake. The others telling me that his words were those of truth, that he needed me…and I needed him.

He mumbled something, getting up and offering me his hand. I took it and he led me into a little room, much like a living room, and sat me in on a couch.

"We will continue your lessons, of course." He said in a low voice as he sat next to me, staring at the fire in the fireplace. I watched him with soft eyes, merely nodding.

Some how, though I had slept almost all day, I started yawning and my eyes grew heavy. He only chuckled. I laid my head on his shoulder. At first, he tensed up and I almost got up but he suddenly relaxed, lying back on the couch.

He started singing an old lullaby and my eyes grew heavier and I yawned once again, curling up into a ball at his side, with my head still on his shoulder. "Good night, Erik." I whispered, kissing his masked cheek before drifting off into sleep.

_**Erik's Prospective...**_

We stayed there, her on my shoulder and me singing softly, for what seemed like an eternity. I did nothing but watch her sleep, she was an angel, a sleep angel, my sleeping angel. I confessed to her, but not how much, that I needed her.

I was in shock that she'd kissed me, on the cheek, so sweetly. She was so sweet, what an amazing girl.

Eventually, I'd be able to tell her how much I loved her, how much she meant to me.

I picked her up and set her in her bed, tucking her in. "Buenas Noches, my Christine." I whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

I returned to my own room and played my organ, letting all the emotions I felt at the moment pour into the keys.

I felt so confused, everything was so mashed together. I was scared, in love, full of live and dead all at the same time.

What as I to do? Now that she intended to stay, of her own free will, but I knew a part of her didn't trust my words. I wanted to make that part of her believe me, but I sensed there was a part of her that did believe me, and I was determined that part would win.

A few hours later, I rested my own head, closing my eyes. Images of Christine filled my head as I lay on my bed. I knew she'd love me, some day; she'd love me just as I love her.

I choked back the thought as soon as it had come up, how could she ever love me? She'd never seen the man behind the mask, the monster that killed so many…just for the fun of it. The man that the world hated so cruelly, the demon that they plunged to the hell under the Opera…

No, I would not hope. I would not hope for her love, I would not let this kiss, her soft kiss, make me think that she'd possibly love me….the Opera Ghost.

_**Raoul's Prospective...**_

"No news?" I asked as I barged into Firmin and Andre's office, sick with worry. "No Senor De Chagny, no word of her yet." Firmin frowned, sighing. I shook my head and cursed under my breath the voice that had been in her room that night. "Here, I received this earlier yesterday morning, when I first came here." I said, throwing down the old letter to the desk.

Andre's face went white and Firmin nearly fainted. "Oh Monsieur! We dare not read it!" Firmin cried, his French accent twisting around each word. "Read it." I insisted, clearly not amused.

Andre, taking a deep breathe, read the letter. His face resembled that of a corpse, it looked cold and pale…as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Tell me this is a joke, Senor." He whispered in a low, hushed voice. "A joke? I would not joke about this, Monsieur." I snapped, taking the letter from his hand. "Oh no." Andre groaned, falling into a chair. "What is it Andre?" Firmin persisted, his face stiff, as if he knew the answer.

"It's him; O.G." He said so quietly as if this "O.G" was listening as of now. Firmin's own face went pale "Monsieur De Chagny, I'm going to ask you to leave now. Do not take this letter to the authorities, do not tell anyone of it. And for God's sake, do whatever the letter instructs if you wish to live!" Firmin said quickly, his tone strangled with an unknown fear.

Before I knew it, I was standing inside the hall way, outside of the manager' office, confused as ever. I stared at the letter in my hand, seeing nothing but red. I'd find this "O.G", this "Opera Ghost" this "El Fantasma De La Opera" and I'd make him pay for taking my Christine, my love.


	5. Chapter 5

**_( A/N: Thank you guys so so so much for the reviews, yall are amazing! =D Since yall are so awesome, I shall update twice! :3 Yall are going to start seeing a different side to Christine, more like my version of Christine. :)  
_**

**_Christine Prospective..._**_  
_

The next few days went by rather slow from what I could tell, we did my lessons, ate, talked, then slept. Nothing exciting, though each day Erik became more and more interesting. I found him more irresistible with each passing day, he brought out a side of me I wasn't use too, or maybe he just made me grow up some? I wasn't sure.

The only thing that bugged me the entire time I was there was his mask, I hated it. I wanted nothing more than to take it off and do away with it, it was an evil thing in my own opinion.

"Erik..." I trailed off, keeping my eyes on my hands as we sat in the little make shift living room. "Yes Christine?" He asked softly. Gosh, his voice was the most seductive thing I'd ever heard. I'd get lost just listening to it.

"I, uh, was wondering...Will I ever be able to preform again?" I asked, trying to find my train of thought again. I chickened out of my original question and decided to ask that one.

He merely shook his head and sighed, I bit my lip and looked into the fire, trying to find any courage I could.

"Christine, what's wrong?" He said, in almost a whisper, looking at me now. I looked up at him and smiled a little "I'm just thinking about something." I was trying not to giggle, I was thinking about how bad I wanted to kiss him, without his mask. What was wrong with me? He smiled "And what were you thinking about, my dear?" He asked, brushing the hair out of my face.

I bit my lip again and blushed at his touch -which seemed to amuse him somehow- and looked down, fearing my eyes would betray me once again.

"Christine, you can tell me..." He said quietly. I positioned myself to were I was facing him, sitting on my knees. I looked him straight in the eyes -which was not an easy task at all, I nearly fainted- and put my hand on his cheek.

I felt my skin grow hotter, I knew my face must have been flushed. He merely stared at me, his eyes betraying his confusion.

I moved my hand to his mask and he grabbed my wrist "Christine, don't." He said through his teeth. I didn't move, I merely stared at him with soft eyes. "Please." He pleaded, his eyes full of an unknown emotion. I leaned in and whispered in his ear..

"Erik, please, you can trust me." And kissed his cheek.

We sat like this for a moment till he slid his hand away from my wrist and down my arm. I slowly removed the mask, and sat back to look at him. It was true, he looked like a corpse. His skin was horrible deformed and yellow, he had no nose at all and his eyes were terrible sunken in.

I wanted to cry, only because I truly now understood why he hid, how terrible people must have treated him?

His eyes showed his fear, he thought I'd run away screaming, he thought I was terrified. I smiled and kissed his lips gently "Erik, I'm not afraid of you, I'm not afraid of your face. Please, you must trust me. I won't hurt you, my angel. " I said softly.

I saw the tears in his eyes and wrapped my arms around him, singing softly as he'd done with me so many times.

"I love you Erik." I whispered as we sat there, him in my arms, and we singing...I wanted to be no where else, I was at home.

_**Erik's Prospective...**_

"What just happened?" I asked myself as Christine held me, she was asleep now. She saw my face, if you could call it such a thing, and didn't scream...didn't run...didn't faint. Instead, she kissed me and told me she wouldn't hurt me...She wouldn't her angel.

I was terribly confused, this was a day I had dreaded for months and now that is was here, she was holding me? Singing to me as I cried? And, if my ears had heard right, she whispered she loved me?

How could such a beautiful girl love a demon like I? None of it made much sense, but I was happy...for the first time in my life, I was happy. The carnies, the cruel people of the world, my mother, all the evil that was done to me, that I had, it didn't matter.

I didn't remember any of it, I only knew Christine and I loved her, and she loved me. _She loves me. _

Several hours later, I brought Christine to her room and slipped out of the house, I had to think for awhile. I had just hit the other side of the lake when I heard a soft laugh. I rolled my eyes and jumped out of my boat "What's so funny Dargo?

"You keep Ms. Daee in the little house, and for what? Sick pleasure? Obsession?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I smiled innocently, for the first time in my life, and replied "She chooses to stay of her own free will. She loves me." He merely laughed.

Annoyed, I just passed him by. "Erik, you will learn!" The Persian called out as I walked off, rolling my eyes.

I dropped another letter off for my managers, concerning the where abouts of Ms. Daee and my allowance. Then, I did some shopping. I found myself wondering and humming more than anything, like a love sick teenager. I smiled a little as I came upon some pink roses that reminded me of Christine's blush, I decided that a bouquet with a white ribbon around them would be a gift she'd like.

"You think different, Senor." The flower shop lady commented, she was one of the few who I trusted. I smiled "Estoy enamorado, Senora!"

**_Raoul's Prospective..._**

**__**"Andre, what are you talking about?" I asked blankly, utterly confused. "Just as I said, Senorita Daee has taken a few weeks to herself. She's devoting those weeks to her tutor, her maestro. I beg of you to please stop this senseless search for Senorita Daee." Andre repeated, the stress of the business aged him since that last I'd seen him.

I groaned, knowing it was a lie. "You said so yourself that it was the Ghost!" I challenged. Firmin's face went white "There is no Ghost, it was merely a joke in poor taste. Now, Monsieur De Chagny, I must ask you to leave at once!" He said, once again escorting me out the door. I punched the wall in the hall way, why was everyone stopping? The police, The Managers, Mrs. Giry, everyone had stopped looking for her, but me!

I mumbled to myself as I wondered back stage, thinking. I stopped and pressed myself against the wall as I heard Mrs. Giry speaking to her daughter "Meg, hush! You should not speak of things you know nothing about!" She hissed. "But Mama, I miss Christine!" Meg cried. "She is with her good genius, she's in good hands. He told me so himself. They are only working on her voice." Mrs. Giry assured her. So, this Ghost did in fact have my Christine. HA! "Mother, you promise she's fine?" Meg asked again. Mrs. Giry didn't reply, but I assumed she nodded or something, and they left.

"I'll find you Christine." I muttered under my breathe.


End file.
